


Heat

by auficial



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Erections, M/M, handjob, hibari dealing with mortal things, while yamamoto helps out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:09:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auficial/pseuds/auficial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heat was getting to him like it was to everyone else but yet there was something more pressing and infinitely annoying than the weather. Sure, it was a condition most males had to deal with but somehow, he had considered himself above all that. He was wrong, of course.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>In all honesty, if he could, Hibari would like to <i>bite it to death </i>because it was testing his patience and grating on his nerves, even though it's a part of his own body.<br/></p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

The day was unbearably hot, with only a stray errant breeze to combat the heat. Most people would stay indoors with the air conditioning or fan turned on to the fullest so as not to melt under the sun. Hibari Kyoya was in the reception room, not under any necessity but because the concrete steamed in such heat and he disliked his temperature raised beyond the usual. The reception room was his second choice as a location for his nap but he blinked to consciousness abruptly, wondering why as he stared as the ceiling. A beat later, he had his answer and he sat up in order to find some way to deal with it.

In his pants, annoyingly and surprisingly, there nestled an erection.

Such a problem was expected for a growing adolescent boy but still, it was stubborn and had been haunting him for a few weeks now. It seemed to have a mind of his own, appearing all of a sudden to annoy him, although Hibari remarked that at least it did not appear at the most inappropriate of times, like it does to certain herbivores. He wasn't quite sure what to do with it but he had been ignoring it so far and sometimes that worked and when it persistently and refused to go away, he found that it would die a quick death if it needed to.

In all honesty, if he could, Hibari would like to  _bite it to death_  because it was testing his patience and grating on his nerves, even though it's a part of his own body.

He was still staring at it when the door opened and finally broke his staring contest to glare at the person who dared to infiltrate his personal, private space. Yamamoto Takeshi was there, grinning, shirt all the way unbuttoned. Hibari eyed a droplet of sweat trailing down his defined chest before gripping his tonfas. "You're not dressed appropriately," he gritted out.

"Come on, Hibari, cut me a bit of slack, it's so hot," Yamamoto continued to smile in that way of his that both endeared and annoyed people.

Hibari snorted and continued to more important issues. "Why are you here? Don't you know by coming here, you give me the right to bite you to death?"

"Well, well," Yamamoto attempted to curb Hibari's rising ire (with no luck, as usual), "Reborn made Tsuna invite you to an upcoming family meeting but Tsuna didn't want to, so Gokudera suggest we draw lots instead. Which is why I'm here."

"No," Hibari replied immediately after, his grip on his tonfas tightening.

"It was worth a shot," Yamamoto shrugged, ever the easy going one. Hibari was on the edge for his annoying problem refused to subside as it usually did, when it needed to, and it was seriously getting on his nerves. The other boy looked to be leaving, which allowed him to relax fractionally, but he eyed Yamamoto's back as the boy walked to the door. However, just as he reached it, he turned around and Hibari tensed once more.

"You should do something about that, you know," the other said after a pregnant pause and they were both staring as Hibard's crotch. It twitched, as though reacting to the gazes on it, and Hibari put down his tonfas to bury his head in his hands. "That's the plainest show of emotion I have ever gotten from you," Yamamoto commented lightly.

The head of the discipline committee glared because, well, couldn't the idiotic herbivore see he was in the middle of a situation here?!

Yamamoto looked bit torn for a moment before he grinned brightly. "I suppose I'll give you a hand then." Before Hibari could utter a word in protest, Yamamoto had already settled behind him on the couch. (Hibari secretly contemplated he probably wanted the other boy to do as much, because he could have easily bitten the herbivore to death.) The brutish boy was crowding him, surrounding him with his heat that was way over his usual limit.

"Haven't you done this before?"

The tone was light and pondering as hands unbuckled his belt, unzipped his fly and unbuttoned his pants. Hibari couldn't care less about mating and other such bodily needs, so he simply _ignored_  them. Well, the existence of them, at least but even he could not escape the inevitably of meeting such issues head-on, in fact. "N-No," he choked out as his brain meant to stop Yamamoto but his hands ended up guiding the other's instead. His underwear was pushed aside to free his straining erection and he felt a bit of annoyance as Yamamoto whistled near his ear.

Then the other boy gripped his cock and he shuddered. A blush stained his cheeks as he could feel the vibrations of unvoiced laughter through his back and bared his fangs, biting Yamamoto's jaw. The laughter stopped but the amusement did not as Yamamoto murmured, "Behave" together with a quick squeeze of Hibari's cock. A shudder coursed through his body once more and Hibari was torn between losing himself in the pleasure or hissing at Yamamoto. Instead, he watched with his head turned as Yamamoto brought his hand up to his mouth and licked it, wetly coating his fingers and palm with saliva.

"How primitive," Hibari mused and Yamamoto only smirked in reply as his hand surrounded Hibari's cock once more. The boy certainly knew what he was doing, jerking Hibari's cock slowly, tortuously and paid lavish attention to both his sensitive balls and slit in his cock. He teased the latter several times until Hibari could no longer help the moans that came from his mouth, his head jerked back and rested on Yamamoto's shoulder.

Then Yamamoto sped up, going at a rough and hard pace that very well unhinged Hibari. "Should have known you liked it rough," Hibari heard Yamamoto but he could only bury his face in the hollow between Yamamoto's shoulder and neck and moaned one last time as he came. Shockingly enough, Yamamoto had the great foresight to grab a handful of tissues from the box on the table, so a large mess was averted.

"If you tell anyone about this, you're dead," was the first thing Hibari said when he could manage speech once more.

"I wouldn't," Yamamoto replied idly. There was a moment of hesitation after that that Hibari could almost feel, being so close to Yamamoto. The boy risked his life as he planted a kiss on Hibari's forehead, after which he slipped out from behind Hibari. After the handjob and the excessive heat, Hibari was feeling lazy and sleepy once more but he moved to stare at Yamamoto as he walked towards the door.

"Say, what are you going to do with that?" Hibari asked and Yamamoto turned with a smirk, rueful but with amusement.

"That's," he nodded towards Hibari, "is enough for you for one day. I'll take care of it myself."

There was nothing he felt like doing, so he simply continued watching. Just before the door closed completely though, he called out, "I'll return the favour one day." The door knob paused but Hibari wasn't quite sure whether the other heard it.

After a moment, it closed completely.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Written mostly because I wanted to write these two getting it on but not doing the full package, if you know what I mean, but also that I wanted Hibari to be bothered about something like an erection, which he can't confront with violence.
> 
> 2\. Shout out to:  
> [Conflagration ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/285607) by [Lys ap Adin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin) because I'm pretty sure I wrote this after reading that and of course I think that fic is a whole other level but I guess I consider this fic as a little prelude kinda thing. 
> 
> 3\. I like to think of the erection as a ghost haunting Hibari, who doesn't believe in ghosts or the supernatural until he encountered it. 
> 
> 4\. Is Yamamoto hot, yes, he is so hot. 
> 
> 5\. Ugh, overusage of "bite you to death" but hey, on the bright side, it's canon! 
> 
> 6\. Hibari is pretty OOC to me here but I maintain that characters in fic should be some degree of OOC because otherwise the fic wouldn't exist. (Most of the time.) 
> 
> 7\. I'm not sure if it's because I read khr when I was younger but I feel like my khr fics are very different from my other fics. 
> 
> 8\. My favourite characters used to be Hibari and Mukuro but after reading it again like last year, Yamamoto quickly took over Mukuro.
> 
> 9\. In a way, I haven't tried writing very deep fics about khr, maybe sometime in the future. 
> 
> 10\. Hibari and Yamamoto is definitely my OTP for this fandom.


End file.
